1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blister packs, for example for small items of hardware such as screws, nails, bolts, or wall anchors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blister packs for small items of hardware such as those just discussed conventionally comprise a transparent plastics blister attached to a sheet of relatively thin card which rigidifies the pack and facilitates suspension of the pack from a hanger of a point-of-sale display. The card will usually be printed with appropriate data concerning the product within the pack. The pack is configured so that on the point-of-sale display, the blister is at the front so that the contents within the blister are clearly visible to the customer, with the card closing the rear of the blister, access to the contents being afforded by tearing the card for which purpose the card is usually provided with perforations.
According to the invention, there is provided a blister pack, said pack comprising a support card with a transparent plastics blister at the rear of the card, the card closing an open side of the blister to enclose product within the blister, the front face of the card being covered with a transparent plastics sheet and including a window through which the contents of the blister can be viewed from the front of the pack, the plastics sheet providing a closure for the window and the sheet being removable from the card to open the window for withdrawal of the product via the open window.
Further according to the present invention, there is provided a blister pack, said pack comprising a support card with a transparent plastics blister at the rear of the card, the card closing an open side of the blister to enclose product within the blister, the front face of the card being laminated with a transparent plastics sheet over substantially its entire area and including a window through which the contents of the blister can be viewed from the front of the pack, wherein the front face of the card is printed with indicia relating to the product and viewable through the transparent plastics sheet and the transparent plastics sheet is laminated to the front of the card by a compound which penetrates into the outer surface portion of the card whereby opening of the pack can be effected by pulling the plastics sheet and the surface portion of the card adhering thereto away from the remainder of the thickness of the card so as to open the window for withdrawal of product via the window without requiring tearing of the card to increase the open area of the window.